Byakuya cares about Rukia?
by noviaellen
Summary: Rukia bingung apa yang terjadi kepada kakaknya sehabis pulang dari pekerjaan beratnya
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna! ^^

Aku pendatang baru disini,jadi maklumi jika ada kesalahan di dalam cerita ini ok?

Kuchiki Byakuya

Kuchiki Rukia

I don't own Bleach

Bleach punyanya bang Tite ^^

Byakuya cares about Rukia?

* * *

Malam hari di Soul Society…

"Huam…."

Bisa kita lihat bahwa ada seseorang yang mengantuk dia adalah kuchiki-fukutaicho, sebut saja Kuchiki Rukia, dia mendapat tugas yang lumayan berat karena dia dinaikkan pangkatnya.

**Rukia's POV**

"Ini adalah tugas terberat yang pernah kualami… Dan ini sudah jam 22.30, Nii-sama pasti marah sepertinya aku harus mempercepat langkah-ku!"

Kepersiapkan kaki-ku untuk ber-_shunpo_ secepatnya ke Kuchiki Mansion, saat aku telah tiba dipintu gerbang Kuchiki Mansion, aku melihat Nii-sama membukakan pintu gerbang untukku, apa? membukakan pintu gerbang?! Kenapa tidak para penjaga gerbang saja yang membukakan pintu gerbang itu untukku?"

** End of Rukia's POV**

"Rukia, kenapa kamu pulang sangat malam? Lihat ini sudah jam berapa?" kata Byakuya dengan wajah stay cool-nya dan sedikit menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

"Nii-sama, tadi Ukitake-taicho penyakitnya kambuh lagi, jadi karena aku wakilnya, aku harus menggantikan tugasnya." kata Rukia dengan wajah mengantuk yang menunjukkan bahwa dia memang benar-benar mengantikan tugas kaptennya.

"Hm… begitu ya? Besok janganlah pulang malam-malam," kata Byakuya dengan lumayan tenang.

Rukia heran dengan jawaban kakaknya yang jarang memperhatikan, kenapa tidak penjaga saja yang membukakan gerbang untuk Rukia? Kedua, kenapa Byakuya menjadi lebih peduli? Ketiga, apakah ini mimpi?

Pagi hari di Soul Soceity...

Kuchiki Rukia tampaknya sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima tugas dari Gotei benar-benar siap, Rukia dengan bergegas menuju ke meja makan untuk mengisi perutnya dari yang dia lihat sekarang adalah kakaknya yang sepertinya sudah lama menunggunya... Apakah Rukia bermimpi lagi?

"Ohayougouzaimasu Nii-sama," kata Rukia dengan ramah dan sopan.

"Hn," Jawab Byakuya dengan tenang. "Oh ya jangan lupa makanlah makanan yang berenergi agar kamu dapat menjalani tugasmu tanpa lelah," dalam hati Rukia dia sudah meledak dengan perkataan kakaknya, sekali lagi... Mengapa? Menjadi sangat sangat peduli kepada Rukia? Lalu Rukia melupakan apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya itu dan segera menyantap makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh para pelayan.

Setelah makan, Rukia bergegas pergi dari Kuchiki Mansion untuk menjalani misinya yang cukup berat dan sepertinya ada yang mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Rukia kau melupakan _Katana_-mu,"Rukia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat orang yang mengingatkannya itu, dia adalah Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Uhm… Arigatou berangkat dulu ya," Kata Rukia dengan sedikit blushing."Hn," Jawab Byakuya.

Malam hari di soulsociety pukul 21.00

"Terima kasih Kuchiki… Karena kamu, pekerjaan ini selesai… Uhuk! Uhuk!" kata Ukitake sambil batuk."Ukitake-taichou! Anda Tidak apa-apa? Jangan memaksakan diri, taichou!" kata Rukia dengan panik. "Kuchiki sepertinya penyakitku kambuh lagi, maafkan aku Kuchiki…Uhuk!" darah yang keluar dari Ukitake keluar lebih banyak lagi."Kuchiki-fukutaichou, anda pulang saja… Biar saya saja yang urus masalah ini."kata Kiyone."Apa kau bisa mengangkatnya sendirian? Tanpa bantuanku,kamu tidak dapat mengangkatnya tahu!" kata Sentarou tidak mau kalah dan mereka berdua bertengkar di tengah malam dan mereka pergi ke Unohana untuk mengobati kapten-nya yang sedang sakit itu.

Rukia mengingat apa yang telah dikatakan Byakuya. _**"Hm… begitu ya?Besok janganlah pulang malam-malam"**_. Rukia tidak ingin membuat kakaknya khawatir seperti kemarin, lalu dia pulang menuju Kuchiki Mansion, lalu sewaktu perjalanan pulang dia merasakan bahwa ada yang mengikutinya, karena menyadari peristiwa itu, maka Rukia mengambil langkah lebih cepat.

"Hai gadis manis~" Kata si penguntit.

"Siapa kau?!" Kata Rukia dengan kaget.

"Hah… Tentu saja aku kan penjahat Soul Society! Dan aku kesini untuk membunuh keluarga Kuchiki untuk membalas dendam!"

Rukia bingung, kenapa ada penjahat? Padahal kan sudah ada gerbang dan juga ada para penjaga gerbang, kenapa dia bisa masuk wilayah Seiretei? Tanpa basa basi, si penjahat langsung mengambil pedang yang ada di belakang punggungnya dan bersiap untuk membunuh Rukia, dan tentu saja Rukia akan membela dirinya dan bertarung dengan penjahat itu.

"Mae Sode No Shirayuki!"

Rukia lalu bertarung dengan menggunakan _zanpakutou_-nya dan tentunya untuk membunuh penjahat itu. Wajah Rukia terlihat capai karena sehabis mengerjakan tugasnya dia langsung bertarung, dan itu pun membuat Rukia menjadi lengah untuk bertarung.

"Hei kenapa? Masa baru beberapa menit saja sudah lengah, apakah kau takut melawanku hah?" Kata penjahat.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Diamlah bodoh!" Kata Rukia tidak ingin diremehkan.

"Hah... Sepertinya aku terlalu memberi serangan yang payah, akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku yang lebih dari ini Kuchiki!"

Si penjahat langsung mengubah serangannya yang tadinya lemah menjadi merasakan peningkatan _reiatsu_ penjahat tersebut. "Apakah dia shinigami?" Pikir Rukia

Si penjahat langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke perut Rukia. "Hah gadis kecil, sepertiya kau harus mati hahaha!" Seru penjahat.

Rukia memejamkan matanya, ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya apakah dia akan mati? Atau sebaliknya.

TBC

Maaf minna…

Kalau misalnya jelek maklumi saja karena saya pendatang baru

Review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Halo minna ^^

Disini akan diceritakan kenapa Byakuya sangat peduli dengan Rukia

Enjoy! ^^

Kuchiki Byakuya

Kuchiki Rukia

Bleach bukan punya saya.

Tapi punya Tite Kubo ^^

Byakuya cares about Rukia

* * *

Rukia memejamkan matanya… Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya apakah dia akan mati? Atau sebaliknya?

" Rikujōkōrō"

Si penjahat bingung tiba-tiba saja dia terperangkap dalam perangkap. Rukia pun kaget karena di hadapannya ada kakaknya, yaitu Kuchiki Byakuya. Tanpa rasa ampun Byakuya menusukkan pedangnya ke dada penjahat tersebut, ternyata penjahat tersebut adalah hollow yang bisa menyamar menjadi shinigami, setelah itu hollow itu menghilang menjadi butiran debu.

"Rukia, kenapa kau pulang larut malam begini? Ini sudah pukul 23.30." Kata Byakuya.

"Maafkan aku Nii-sama… Sewaktu menuju pulang, saya mendapat masalah dan muncullah hollow itu dan ingin membunuhku… Lalu aku bertarung dengannya sampai larut malam… Arigatou… Nii-sama," Jawab Rukia dengan senang hati.

"Ayo kita kembali ke Kuchiki Manshion," Ajak Byakuya.

Sewaktu di Kuchiki Manshion, Rukia menjadi sangat bingung. Sangat sangat bingung mengapa kakaknya lebih peduli akhir-akhir ini? Apakah ada mantra yang membuat kakaknya manjadi lebih baik hati dan peduli? Sepertinya percuma saja Rukia bertanya dalam hatinya, karena tidak ada yang akan menjawabnya.

"Rukia tidurlah… Ingat besok, kau masih ada tugas di devisi-mu," Tegur Byakuya.

"Baiklah Nii-sama… Selamat malam," Jawab Rukia dengan mengantuk.

Di pagi hari

Rukia bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat jam dinding. Ia melihat jam dinding-nya cukup lama dan melamun.

"Ha? Sudah jam 8 pagi ya?"

"Apa jam 8?! Kusso! AKu telat!"

Rukia dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi dan setelah itu makan pagi. Setelah itu Rukia mengambil _katana_-nya dan ber-_shunpo_. Dia sempat melewati kamar Byakuya, setelah dilihatnya memang kakaknya sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Wah Rukia sepertinya kau banyak merubah sikap-mu ya? Biasanya kan tidak pernah telat tetapi hari ini telat. Dan itu semua karena kebanyakan memikirkan tentang Byakuya.

"Ukitake-taichou! Hah… Hah… Maafkan saya, saya terlambat!" Kata Rukia dengan tersenggal-senggal akibat terburu-buru.

"Kuchiki… Jarang-jarang sekali kau telat, ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau berpikir sehingga sifatmu berubah?" Tanya Ukitake penasaran kepada Rukia.

"Uhm… Tidak kok taichou, saya baik-baik saja," Jawab Rukia dengan bohong dan tidak ingin tahu tentang apa yang di pikirannya yang sedang menggentayainya

"Baiklah, sekarang bantu aku Kuchiki!" Tegas Ukitake.

"Baiklah taichou." jawab Rukia.

Sewaktu Rukia mengerjakan tugasnya, dia memikirkan lagi tentang kakaknya itu. Sambil melamun dengan cukup lama. Tiba-tiba ada yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oi Kuchiki, kenapa kau melamun? Apakah kau benar-benar baik-bak saja? Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang menimpamu?" Tanya Ukitake heran.

"Gomen taichou… Saya baik-baik saja kok," Jawab Rukia dengan berbohong lagi.

"Jangan berbohong Kuchiki… Semakin kau berbohong semakin besar masalah yang kamu alami. Sepertinya kau punya masalah, tenang saja… Ceritakanlah masalahmu Kuchiki," Jawab Ukitake ingin tahu dengan pikiran yang menggentayangi Rukia akhir-akhir ini.

"Baiklah taichou… Saya sebenarnya bingung tentang nii-sama,"

"Ada apa dengan kakakmu?"

"Sepertinya ada perubahan sikapnya,"

"Perubahan? Apakah menjadi lebih buruk? Atau manjadi lebih baik?"

"Menjadi lebih baik,"

"Kenapa kau harus berpikir tentang itu? Bersyukur saja kan? Kakakmu yang bersifat ding-" Ukitake menghentikan perkataannya karena berusan saja dia mau berkata 'dingin'

"Apa taichou?" tanya Rukia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Ukitake.

"Ehhh… Lupakan kata-kataku yang tadi. Sudah… Kau tidak harus memikirkan masalah itu, mungkin kakakmu berubah karena sesuatu yang menginginkan kakakmu untuk berubah dan ingin melindungimu Kuchiki,"

"Arigatou taichou."

Benar… Jika dipikir lagi, kata-kata Ukitake benar, mungkin Byakuya memang ingin melindungi Rukia entah kenapa. Rukia berterima kasih atas Ukitake-taichou karena dia memberi usulan yang membuat Rukia sedikit lega. Karena menyembunyikan masalah tidak akan membaik, benar kan?

"Baiklah Kuchiki… Lanjutkan tugasmu!" Kata Ukitake.

"Baik taichou!" Jawab Rukia,

Setelah menyelesaikan tumpukan kertas yang ada di meja kerjanya, Rukia menuju pulang dan tanpa lupanya berpamitan kepada Ukitake-taichou dan para anggota devisi 13.

Rukia menuju pulang dan itu pun masih pukul 7 malam. Rukia tidak ingin seperti kemarin, dikejar-kejar hollow dan jalanan masih sepi, sekarang jalanan masih lumayan ramai, jadi Rukia tidak terlalu khawatir tentang perjalanan pulangnya.

Sewaktu sampai di Kuchiki Mansion, Byakuya menyambut kedatangan Rukia. Rukia sudah tidak terlalu bingung seperti 2 hari yang lalu, karena dia sudah diberi penjelas dengan Ukitake-taichou, dan itu pun sangat bermanfaat bagi Rukia.

"Rukia, sepertinya kau pulang lebih cepat," Kata Byakuya.

"Iya nii-sama," Jawab Rukia.

"Mari kita masuk," Ajak Byakuya kepada Rukia.

Setelah masuk, ada makanan di atas meja makan dan itu terlihat sangat enak dan menggiurkan. Sebenarnya kalau Rukia bukan keluarga bangsawan, dia pasti sudah mengiler karena lapar. Sewaktu makan dengan Byakuya, Rukia ingin menanyakan tentang pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. 'Nii-sama apa yang terjadi denganmu?'

"Ano… Nii-sama bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Byakuya.

"Emm… Kenapa nii-sama menjadi lebih peduli denganku?"

Byakuya mengambil nafas sejenak dan berpikir dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya sehingga menjadi peduli kepada Rukia. Dan bingo! Byakuya sudah menemukan jawabannya dan yang dia akan katakan adalah…

"Baiklah… Akan kuceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan perubahan sikapku ini Rukia,"

**Flashback on**

Byakuya bermimpi tetang janji Hisana kepadanya. "Jagalah Rukia demi aku." Ingatan Byakuya sedikit lupa dengan janjinya kepada Hisana. Lalu Byakuya merubah sikap dinginnya menjadi lebih peduli kepada Rukia… Seperti seorang kakak yang memperdulikan tentang adiknya.

2 hari yang lalu, sebenarnya ada penjaga yang sedang menjaga gerbang Kuchiki manshion. Tetapi Byakuya ingin yang pertama kali yang dilihat oleh Rukia. Jadi dia menyuruh para penjaga gerbang untuk beristirahat.

Dan kemarin… Byakuya merasakan Rukia dalam masalah, karena ingat mimpi tentang janji-nya kepada Hisana, Byakuya langsung bergegas menuju dimana Rukia berada dan itu pun tepat waktu. Dimana saat hollow tersebut hampir saja membuat Rukia terbunuh, lalu Byakuya membunuh hollow tersebut dengan mantra kidou dan tebasan pedangnya. Dan itu pun menyelamatkan nyawa Rukia yang dalam bahaya.

Dan hari ini. Sebenarnya yang memasak adalah koki yang bekerja di Kuchiki manshion tetapi Byakuya ingin membuat masakannya kepada Rukia, jadi dia menyuruh pada koki untuk istirahat. Karena tidak usah membuat makan malam, para koki bersorak-ria sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan… Seperti orang yang sudah tidak waras saja.

**Flashback off**

Rukia kaget dengan cerita yang barusan di-ucapkan oleh Byakuya. Dia sungguh tidak percaya dengan cerita itu. Byakuya pun ikut-ikutan bingung, apakah Rukia tidak suka dengan perubahan sikapnya atau malah suka?

"Jadi, itu maksud nii-sama," Tanya Rukia.

"Hn," Jawab Byakuya.

"Ternyata Ukitake-taichou benar… Arigaou nii-sama," Jawab Rukia dengan malu-malu disertai dengan semburat merah yang terdapat pada pipinya.

"Ya… Itu bukan masalah,"

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba tubuh Byakuya bergerak sendiri. Byakuya memeluk Rukia. Seperti kakak yang sayang kepada adiknya dan setelah itu, Rukia menjalani hari-harinya dengan ceria dan begitu juga dengan Byakuya.

**The End**

Ok ok mungkin Byakuya tidak seperti ini tetapi saya hanya mau coba aja gimana ya? Jadinya kalo Byakuya peduli kepada Rukia?

Oh ya terima kasih ya yang me-review tentang fanfic ini ^^

Ray Kousen7

Noctis Vee Caelum,

Mirai Mine

Reiji Mitsurugi

Review please ^w^


End file.
